The overall objective of this proposal is to improve the diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of children with cancer through participation in protocols designed by Children's Cancer Study Group, a mission similar to the objective of Children's Cancer Study Group. The Children's Hospital Medical Center is the major pediatric center within a 50-75 mile radius of Cincinnati and is the only pediatric unit within Cincinnati. The University of Kentucky Medical Center which is 85 miles from Cincinnati; collaborates with Children Hospital Medical Center in a multidisciplinary approach to the diagnosis, treatment and investigation of children with cancer. The members of the team at both institutions include: hematologist/oncologists, surgeons, radiologists, radiotherapists, pathologists, nuclear medicine physicians and biochemists. The research plan for participation in Children's Cancer Study Group by both Children's Hospital Medical Center and the University of Kentucky Medical Center consists of (a) participation by entering patients on protocols, (b) participation on committees to write protocols, (c) education of medical and paramedical personnel regarding cooperative studies in children with cancer, and (d) independent research in the field of cell kinetics, biochemistry and immunology. Participation by Children's Hospital Medical Center and the University of Kentucky Medical Center in Children's Cancer Study Group should improve the diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of children with cancer in the referral areas of the two institutions. The results of on-going research programs at both institutions may serve as a background for group-wide application.